Good Boy, Boo
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: Everything is fine n' dandy at Ravenwood...until Lena and Ethan think it would be cool to use her uncle's caster dog as a test subject for a cast they have found in a book. Now with a sarcastic jerk to keep a eye on, Macon must keep Bartholomew B. Radley out of Lena and Ethan's attempts to save their beloved dog, and learn that maybe he took Boo for granted.
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out to RiteName of reasons.**

* * *

Macon sat at the dining room table, reading a book. He should have been in his study, but he felt obligated to watch over his niece and -probably- future son-in-law/ niece's boyfriend. God, why had he _agreed_ to let them try out some casts in a book they found in his study? That was the thing- he _hadn't_.  
The last time he had objected to something Lena had wanted to do, there had been a very large argument, which involved a blizzard hitting South Carolina and causing the whole state to be declared a State Of Emergency, and a account made up for him against his will.

Macon kept reading, ignoring the few sounds of objects hitting the ground or shattering upstairs.  
"House, clean those up." he said, pointing to the ceiling, his eyes never leaving the page of his book. "_Thank you_." he mumbled.  
How many times did those two have to break something? From the Order Of Things, to his vital old-school southern family standards,to that expensive vase upstairs.  
Oh- _please_ not the vase.

There was a loud thunk, and there was the sound of a door opening. "_Boo_?" a voice called.  
He looked up, listening in. _Perfect_. If Boo could get in, he could spy on them and make sure they weren't trying anything dangerous, like resurrecting demon-creatures like from...wait- what was the show called? Oh, yes- _Supernatural_. Such a _mortal_ idea of the magic intertwined with their world- yet still hidden.

He felt his eyes become his dog's and watched from his point of view. The big wolf-dog contently walked in, sitting down obediently. "Good boy, Boo!" said Lena, as Boo rolled onto his belly, ready of the praise of tummy rubs. Lena stroked his long belly lovingly, forgetting the fact that her uncle could spy on them through Boo, but he wasn't worried about that, either. No longer concentrated on his book, he caught his leg uncontrollably moving like a dog's. If there was one thing he could say about his niece- she gave the _best_ belly rubs.  
"Now, sit. _Stay_-" she placed a hand up as a signal to halt, and opened up an old tattered book.  
He couldn't comprehend the words, and he gulped. If they were testing something on Boo, _what would it possibly do?_

Macon felt a current of electricity flow through him, like he had been tased, but without much of the sting. He blinked, realizing he could actually see. He tried to see using Boo again, but failed.  
_Something had gone wrong_.

"Uncle M?" called Lena nervously from upstairs.  
"Yes?" He asked, pretending nothing had happened.  
"There's someone I think you should meet-"  
As she said that, he heard three pairs of footsteps on the last few steps on the staircase.  
He eyed Lena, Ethan, and a strange man was somewhere in his twenties, with shoulder-length shaggy black hair, and big brown eyes. He had a _Nirvana_ t-shirt on under a worn leather jacket, with black jeans and black high-top converse that were covered in dirt and dust.  
He raised an eyebrow at Macon in a way that hinted he was a total jerk.

"Well, Uncle- this is..." she began, but the man had cut her off by raising a hand.  
"Bartholomew Radley, _sir_." he said with fake enthusiasm, shaking Macon's hand.

"Or...you can call me _Boo_."

* * *

**Okay, Boo is HEAVILY inspired by Max Gilardi. He's like that asshole friend you keep around the be a jerk with. I've met him twice, and got acknowledged on his Tumblr page three times. I've go a signed drawing from him, and there's a huge FatAlbertShy drawing in his bedroom that's mine. Anyway, yeah. Max Gilardi is his spirit animal. I like using the "gettin' real tired of your BS" thing with him in this.**

**Here is the god of all 'off-color' humor himself: fs71/i/2012/205/2/a/trotcon_max_gilardi_hotdiggitydemon_by_ **

**(OH MY GOD. I found a picture of him with hair. . )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Macon's jaw dropped.  
He had never known a spell that could have done this existed in his _own_ study. How could he have been so _stupid_- to not supervise his niece? to not realize if _he_ hadn't touched the book-it was probably _dangerous_?

"So-" he took a second to think of a reply "You're-"  
"I'm your _mutt_." he replied, folding his arms.  
"So you turned human? You're no longer canine at all?"  
"_Woof, woof_- old man." sneered Bartholomew, bright white teeth showing.  
"I'll take that as a '_no_'." Macon replied, his face becoming more serious.

When -or _if_- Boo became human again, he was going to put a muzzle on him for a _while_ because of this.

"Oh- you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks!" he said with a fake smile, turning to Lena and Ethan "Pun not intended."  
"Boo-" mumbled Macon, like he would say Lena's name if she was about to irritate him.  
"Don't '_Boo_' me!" he hissed, taking a step forward.  
"Boo _Radley_." Macon corrected, just doing it to irritate the man further.  
"_Beep_! Wrong again!" He said, acting like a gameshow host.  
"The _correct_ answer was: Someone wrote a book on you, are you're so self-centered that you named your dog after the character. If I had gone to school, I would have gotten the crap beaten out of me for that name. Like Michael Jackson's kids. Who the hell name's a kid 'Blanket'?" He said, shrugging. "Anyway, I developed a real name for myself. Bartholomew. Old-school, but it's better than _yours_." he said, pulling back the chair on the other side of Macon, sitting down and resting his feet on top of the table.  
"I may no longer be able to see through you, but I _can_ see what you're doing without seeing in you perspective." he said, teeth clenched.  
"Well _la-dee-friggin'-da_! The man can see!" He threw his hands up in the air sarcastically.

"back to my point- the correct answer could have also been:" he made a face "'_I'm Macon Ravenwood! My dog takes care of my niece more than I do- until she gets a boyfriend and now I pretend I even know how old she is! I treat my dog like crap, even though he does all the work!_'" by the time he finished, his arms were up in the air in rage.

Macon opened his eyes wide in shock. He always thought of Boo as loving and loyal. Maybe this side of him was coming out because he was the same species as himself, and also younger- so if he wanted to hurt him physically, he could do so easily if he caught him off-guard. But only one question truly bothered him:

Had he really been _that_ cruel?


End file.
